This invention relates primarily to recycled extruded sheet material of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,617 entitled Method of Processing Scrap Roof-Membrane Sheet Material Comprising a Flexible Synthetic Fabric Substrate Enveloped in a Thermoplastic Plastic Envelope, which is incorporated herein by reference. In that patent, a process was disclosed for turning scrap single ply roofing membrane, which consisted of a polyester woven fabric sandwiched in an envelope of polyvinyl chloride sheet, into an extruded product comprising a polyvinyl chloride matrix with discrete polyester fibres randomly dispersed therein. The product formed has been used for several years as elongate walk pads which can be placed on roofs to enable workmen to walk thereon without damaging the underlying surface while installing or repairing equipment on the roofs.